Kisshu X Ichigo: To be desired
by Mew Mew Frost
Summary: Aoyama Masaya dies in a fatal car crash and Ichigo thinks she is going insane. Set two years after the final battle with deep blue. Ichigo thinks Kisshu is dead for good but when he comes to visit her, Ichigo thinks she is imagining it. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1: Ichigo's POV: Remembering you

**Hey guys :3 this is my first fanfic, and my first Tokyo mew mew fanfic. I hope you enjoy and I would really love if you would please rate and reveiw! I will be writing this story in first person, and in POV'S (Point of veiws) of both Ichigo and Kisshu. Each chapter is one of the characters POVS to build suspence. I hope you enjoy :3**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew mew I am simply a HUGE fan.**

**Contains: language, humor, and some... fluff in later chapters. You where warned :o**

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

Two years. It's been two long, agonizing years since Aoyama-kun died in the fatal car crash. I remember everything so clearly. I remember receiving the call from Aoyama-kun's mother, as she choked out the words over the crackling receiver. I remember feeling hot, salty tears cascading down my pale face as my heart shattered into a million tiny pieces. The thorn sharp shards pierced my lungs as I grasped my chest, gasping for the air that wasn't there. I recall sitting by the hospital bed side with Aoyama-kun painfully breathing next to me. They said he was fortunate to survive for two days after the crash, as he had severed his spinal cord. I sat by him for the last two agonizing days of his life.

The accident happened about a week after Kisshu had attempted to defeat Deep Blue, the alien who had taken over Aoyama-kun's body in an effort to take over earth. Kisshu died in the process, taking a stab through the heart as he was flung towards me and landed in my arms. He died trying to save _me. _After I had rejected his love for me, why would he do this? He is dead, because of me. _Me. _

I was getting ready to visit Aoyama-kun's grave as I have done for the past two years. I was now fifteen, and Aoyama-kun would be sixteen today. Lost in thoughts, it felt as if something was watching me. From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw a pair of amber eyes watching me from the closet. I shook the thought out of my mind as I headed out of the comfort of my house and out into the crisp morning daylight.

The graveyard was about two blocks from my house as I headed down the sidewalk to the gates of the eerie necropolis. I headed to Aoyama-kun's grave as I knelt down to it, placing a single red rose on top of the tombstone. Suddenly, I heard rustling in the nearby trees surrounding the grave site.

"I want you to be happy, Ichigo." A voice echoed in the air around me. I stood up quickly, spinning around to see nothing. "A-Aoyama-kun?" I whispered, as it did sound like his voice. "Please, Ichigo." I heard the solemn voice again, this time close to my ear. "Move on."

I stood motionless as an unseen hand was placed on my shoulder. My eyes watered for a moment as I began backing out of the grave yard. I ran the rest of the way home, not stopping once to look back as I burst through the door to my house. "Mom, dad I'm home!" I shouted, my heart pounding at my ribs. No one answered. Then I realized that my parents were out of town. I sighed as I walked slowly up to my room and closed the door behind me. I plopped on my bed as the metal springs groaned under my weight.

"I need to relax… I think I'll take a bath or something…" I said aloud as I headed to my bathroom (which was in my room). I started the bath as I ran my hand under the faucet to test the water. When I had the liking temperature, I removed my clothes and slowly entered the comforting water. I sighed as the warm water cascaded over my body.

I dipped my head into the water as I closed my eyes. I pictured Aoyama-kun's warm smile in my mind, and found myself smiling back. _I wish I could see your smile again. _Then another figure popped into my head. His signature grin, showing a sharp fang, emerald hair, and amber eyes to be desired. Kisshu. Why was I thinking of him? He was dead. I repeated the word in my head. Both of them are dead. _Maybe it's my time to go also… no, I can't think of such things. _I heard my name being called from my room as someone barged into the bathroom. From blurred eyes, I saw my mother rushing to the tub and reaching her hands in to grab me.

"ICHIGO! What are you doing? This is the second time this year!" She yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and hid my eyes under my wet hair. "Look at me, honey. You will find someone. Someone that cares about you, that loves you. Do you understand me?" She asked calmly, brushing the hair away from my eyes. I nodded slowly as she looked at me solemnly. "I know it hurts, Ichigo. Just believe me." Mother said as she walked out of the bathroom and downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. :3 Next will be Kisshu's POV. Dun dun duuuun :o Please reveiw :3 I will give you a cookie :o**

**Also sorry it was so short. X3**


	2. Chapter 2: Kisshu's POV: Hurt

Kisshu's POV: __

As I walked down the abandoned shadowy alley way towards home, all I could think about was Ichigo. Her adorable smile, her black tail and fluffy ears. Her cherry elegant hair. I grabbed my chest as my heart leapt at the thought of her. As I walked through the door, Pai greeted me with a glare. "What?" I growled angrily. "Where were you, Kisshu?" He asked calmly, but with an edge to his serene tone. "Out." I said plainly, as I made my way to my room. "Out where?" Pai asked, raising an eyebrow. "I was just out, Ok? Got a problem with it? Go to hell, Pai." I glowered at him, pushing my way past him, slamming my door in his face as I fell to the floor, covering a newly slashed gash on my neck. I had failed once again to dispose of myself. I moaned at the pain as I struggled to get up. "Kisshu, I respect your privacy, but… may I come in?" Pai asked from the other side of the door.

"No! Leave me alone." I shouted at the door. Pai didn't seem to hear me as he teleported into my room. "Damn! What is the purpose of locks? Or doors for that matter!" I spat at Pai. Blood made its way down my neck as I struggled to hide it from Pai. He walked up to me and removed my hand away from my neck. Pai shook his head slowly as he looked at my new wound. "Kisshu…" He sighed. I shoved him away from me, as sweat made my hair stick to my forehead. "GET OUT!" I yelled furiously. "All right. I will leave." He said solemnly. He was obviously worried, but I didn't care. He teleported out of my room as I plopped onto my bed, blood ruining my clean white sheets. I cried into my pillow as I yelled in pain, my muffled screams only heard by the pillow. When I woke up, I was drenched in blood, sweat, and tears. I heard a soft knock at my door as I struggled to sit up, holding my neck in pain. The door slowly opened as Taruto walked in, peeking around the corner at me. His eyes widened in shock. I glared at him angrily. "Privacy mean anything to you?" I snapped at the midget alien.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu… But breakfast is ready…" He whispered. "Not hungry." I calmly stated, but with an edge to my voice. "Just come down anyway, please." He said. He learned to be nicer to me in two years, because my attitude had rapidly changed. I would get agitated easier. I nodded an ok as Taruto walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I slowly got out of my bed, stretched, and headed out of my room as I made my way downstairs. Still holding my neck, I sat at the table as I stared at the eggs and toast on the plate in front of me. "Better wash your hands, Kisshu, don't want blood on your food." Pai stated. I glared at him as I got up to wash my hands. "I'm not eating anyway, Pai. I just came down because I felt like it." I said as I sat down at the table again, hiding my wound under my chin. "Eat anyway. You need to." Pai said. I sighed angrily as I picked up the piece of toast and nibbled on it disdainfully. I put it back on my plate as I began to prod at the eggs on my plate.

I got up quickly, pushing the plate back in disgust as I began to make my way back to my room. "Kisshu." Pai said from behind me. I turned around and glared at him irritably. He nodded at me in dismissal, as he didn't want to argue with me this early in the morning. I entered my room and closed the door behind me, as I made my way to the bed and lay down as I closed my eyes slowly.


	3. Chapter 3 Ichigo's POV: Sadness

Ichigo's POV: 

"Ichigo, please eat something." My mother said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I sat at the dinner table, a piece of fish sitting on my plate. "Why aren't you eating, Ichigo? I mean seriously, fish _is _your favorite food. This is strange…" My father said, scratching his head in confusion. "I'm not hungry… I'm sorry…" I said, as I laid my head on the table, pushing the plate away from my face. Both mother and father shook their head in confusion as I closed my eyes. "Why don't you get some rest, honey?" My mother said, patting me on the back as a signal to get up. I got up slowly, my pale face showing my exhaustion. I hadn't slept well the night before, as I had lain awake all night, tossing and turning.

I struggled up stairs into my bed room as I threw myself into the bed and closed my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Kisshu's POV: Suspicions

Kisshu's POV:

"I'm going out, Pai." I said as I made my way past him to the door. "Going out so late, Kisshu? It's dark out." He replied, curiosity clouding his voice. "Yeah… I need a walk. Yes, a walk." I stated, my eyes shifting away from him to the door, avoiding his gaze. He shrugged, as he had learned not to argue with me. He nodded as I made my way out the door. He stared at me from the window, and then closed the drapes as he narrowed his eyes.

I shook his stare out of my mind as I made my way to the dark alley way I had been the night before. I sat down and leaned on the brick wall behind me and sighed. "Ichigo…" I quietly said. "If you saw me now… what would you think of me?"

"Why… Why don't you love me?" I asked aloud, angry tears streaming down my face. I grabbed my chest in pain as my heart leapt inside my rib cage. "Why… does this love hurt?" I said angrily as I stood up, one of my dragon swords appearing in my hand as I grasped it angrily, my eyes glazed with pain. I held the blade to my chest ready to plunge it into my heart. "I can't take this anymore…" I cried. "Kisshu!" yelled a voice. I turned toward it to see Pai in the blurring moonlight. He was standing at the entrance of the alley way, his arms crossed in a disappointed manner.

"You can't stop me, Pai. I'm done. I'm tired. Just let me die, I deserve it." I said quietly. I began to move the blade closer to my chest, tempting him. Before I knew it, he teleported in front of my face and knocked the blade out of my hand as it fell to the ground a few feet away with a loud _clang_. "I hate seeing you like this Kisshu. Don't do it. You will regret it later, trust me." Pai said calmly. I backed a few feet away from him.

"Go. Go to Earth." He said quietly. "W-what?" I said in astonishment. I glared at him. He was certainly pulling a trick on me to keep me from killing myself. "I won't stop you this time, Kisshu. I just want to see you back to normal. I hate to see you suffering like this."

"You are serious?" I asked with a skeptical look on my face. Pai simply nodded. "Come on. Let's go home." He said, as if nothing had happened. I followed him back as we entered the house. Taruto greeted us with a curious look on his face. "What was that all about?" He asked, hands on his hips. "Nothing. Go to bed, both of you. As for you Kisshu, you need your rest." Pai nodded in my direction as I headed to my room and closed the door behind me. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5: Ichigo's POV: Back to work

**Next chpt! Enjoy :3**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew mew I am simply a HUGE fan.**

**Contains: language, humor, and some... fluff in later chapters. You where warned :o**

* * *

Ichigo's POV: 

"Ichigo onee-chan! You're back na no da!" an excited Pudding yelled as I entered the café to start my first day back in a while. "Humph. It's about time." Mint replied scornfully, sipping her tea as usual. Of course, Mint as her typical snooty self. Great. "Don't be mean to Ichigo onee-chan! She's been sick, Na no da!" Pudding pouted, hugging me tightly. "Yeah, in her head…" Mint whispered, but of course loud enough so I could hear her. "I heard that!" I growled sleepily at her. "Duh, that's the point you idiot." Mint replied sneeringly, sticking her tongue out at me. "Hey! Don't be fighting! It's too early in the morning for that crap." Ryou said as he entered the room. He took one look at me and sighed. "Oh, your back. Why don't you start with washing the tables?" Ryou said bluntly, not even acknowledging that I was back.

"What the hell? I just got back and you are treating me like crap? What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled angrily in Ryou's direction. "Ryou… don't be so hard on her." Akasaka-san said as he entered from the kitchen. He put a hand on Ryou's shoulder and whispered something in his ear that no one else could hear. Ryou's eyes softened into understanding as he walked toward me. "I'm sorry." He said as he walked past me and out the door of the café.

Lettuce walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "How are you, Ichigo-san?" She asked me politely. I smiled at her. "I'm good Lettuce. How are you?" I asked, masking my sadness. "That's good." Zakuro said, as she appeared from the kitchen. I nodded respectfully. "You should get more rest, Ichigo. We will take the rest from here." Zakuro said calmly.

My eyes began to sparkle with gratitude. "Thank you, everyone. I will. I'll be back tomorrow, though." I said as I walked out the front door. As I entered my house, my mother walked up to me. "Home so early?" she asked curiously. "Yeah, they said I need rest… I agree." I replied tiredly. "Yes, that's good." She nodded as I made my way to my bedroom. I plopped tiredly onto my bed, not even bothering to change into my pajamas. I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Next is Kisshu's POV! I hope you enjoyed :3 Please review and rate! I shall love chu forever and give you cookies X3 If chu dont, I shall stop writing teh story T^T *pouts***


	6. Chapter 6:Kisshu's POV:Wake up Kisshu!

**Chapter six! Thanks for the reveiws. As I prommised, here is a cookie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM in any way.**

**Contains: Humor, language, and some sexual themes in later chapters. You were warned :o**

* * *

Kisshu's POV:

"Kisshu! Wake up Kisshu!" I heard a voice close to my face, as someone was shoving me.

"What the…hell…" I grumbled tiredly as I opened my eyes. "You were mumbling in your sleep again. Pai told me to check on you." It was Taruto.

"Wha-?" I asked, rubbing my eyes immaturely. "What was I saying?" I asked as I sat up, my neck and back stiff with pain. "You were yelling 'Ichigo'. It's so annoying." Taruto snickered. I sighed. "Will you leave now? I can't help it and you know that." I sighed as I waved a hand in his face as a signal to leave. "All right, all right." He snickered as he teleported out of my room.

"Jeez..." I sighed grumpily, as I began to wipe the sweat from my chest with my blanket. Ever since I had left Ichigo behind to leave to my own planet, I had been having dreams about her. I always woke up drenched in sweat and sometimes tears.

I slumped back in a sleeping position as I tried to close my eyes. I began tossing and turning, not able to go back to sleep. "Damn…" I mumbled crossly to myself. I heard another soft knock at my door. "Jeez… can I get any sleep around here?" I growled as I got up slowly and shuffled toward the door. I peeked out grumpily to see a lethargic Pai in its place. "Good god, what do you want?" I said, covering my chest with my blanket.

"Are you ready?" Pai asked groggily. I looked at him, a little confused. "Eh? What?" I asked. "To leave to Earth." He replied. "I heard you yelling her name in your dreams again…" he said, shuffling his feet. I rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Pai, it's three in the morning. Do you really think I'm ready?" I asked gruffly.

I crossed my arms.

"Is that really what you came to me to ask?" I asked, narrowing an eye.

"Let me see your arms, Kisshu." He demanded seriously.

I shifted my eyes away from his worried glance. He grabbed one of my arms as I kept the blanket up with the other. He removed my arm warmers and took a quick look. "Tsk, tsk." He simply said.

My arms were covered with several new and old scars. I yanked away quickly as he shook his head in disappointment. I bared a fang angrily at him; irritated at the fact he came to bother me at this hour.

"Get out!" I hissed irritably at him.

"Just be ready in the morning."Pai simply stated, turning his back on me.

"It _is _morning you idiot!" I growled. Suddenly Taruto popped his head through the cracked door. "Jeez, what's going on in here? Can anyone get any sleep around here?" he said fuzzily, tapping his foot in an irritated fashion. I turned to him with an exhausted sneer on my face. "I know, right?" I answered. We both turned and glared at Pai. "Wait… I heard you talking to Kish about something…" Taruto asked curiously, his tiredness replaced with interest. "He's going to earth tomorrow." Pai replied.

* * *

**Oh no... Kisshu had been hurting himself... Will he get to Earth on time before he goes insane? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Ok, I sware it is much longer on Microsoft word... I'm sorry my chapters are so short. Reveiw and rate please!**

**And no, Kisshu does not have all his clothes off just his shirt, lol. I bet thats what you were thinking, Kish fangirls ;) I am a Kisshu fangirl myself, and proud of it! And NO just no, that was not a yaoi moment. I HATE Pai X Kish. So yesh. *Clears throught***

**Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ichigo's POV: Seeing things

**Chapter seven is here! Time for Ichigo's POV! I hope you like it. I kinda rushed on it... I hope it is easy to follow. Free cookies for whovever reveiws! Love you all :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM in any way.**

**Contains: Language, humor and mild "fluff" in later chapters. You where warned :o**

Ichigo's POV: 

* * *

I awoke to the irritating ringing of my alarm clock as I jolted upright out of bed. "Another day…" I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my eyes unenthusiastically. _At least it's summer break… _I reflected thankfully. But I still had work to make up at Café Mew mew. I sighed half-heartedly as I began to dress and head out the door.

As I entered the café, the girls greeted me happily other than Mint. _I wish she would have matured at least a little in two years, I mean, come on. _I sighed to myself. I ignored her for the moment as I began washing tables.

The day was long and laborious. I waved good bye to my friends as I returned my waitress uniform back to my locker. As I headed out the door, Ryou waved goodbye in his usual unexciting way.

I murmured a tired greeting as I entered the house and flopped on to my bed as I buried my head in the welcoming pillow.

"Ichigo…" a voice whispered from across the room. My head whirled around to locate the owner of the voice. I sighed. "Am I going mad?" I wondered aloud. "No." the voice said, but it seemed to be closer this time. "W-who is there?" I stuttered nervously.

"Guess." The voice said. "Aoyama-kun?" I asked skeptically. "Yes." He answered. "H-how… you're…" I choked out the last word. "dead."

Tears began to form in my eyes as I flopped back on my bed and buried my face in the pillow.

I felt an unseen hand caress my shoulder. I sat up to see the ghostly figure of Aoyama-kun. Tears welled in my eyes as I reached out to touch him, but my hand only went through him.

"N-no… you are not really there!" I cried, trying to conceal my resentment. "Ichigo is something wrong?" a voice said from the other side of my bedroom door.

My mother entered my room, and looked at me with a vexed expression on her tired face.

"N-no… I thought I saw something, is all. Sorry for troubling you…" I said nervously, fiddling with my covers. "Good night, honey." My mother said as she walked to me and kissed my forehead.

I nodded as she left and shut the door softly behind her.

* * *

**Jeez, When is our dear green haired alien going to apear on earth? Find out in the next chapter! (cross your fingers) ! **

**Reveiw**

**Reveiw**

**Reveiw**

**!**


	8. Chapter 8: Kisshu's POV: Getting ready

Next Chapter! Yesh. Enjoy X3

I do not own TMM.

* * *

Kisshu's POV:

"What? Kisshu gets to go to Earth? Without _me?" _Taruto exclaimed, evidently jealous. "Awwww does little _Taru-Taru _wanna see little Miss Pudding?" I said, batting my eyelashes dramatically. "S-shut up! Don't call me Taru-Taru, _Kish_!" He said, turning deep scarlet. I flustered. "What did you just call me?" I spat, trying to calm down. I turned to him with an irritated expression plastered on my face. I absolutely _hated _it when people called me Kish.

"You heard me." Taruto scoffed, turning his nose up at me. "That's _it _you damn midget!" I growled, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Pai interrupted our fight. I released Taruto and turned away, crossing my arms. "Fine! But this isn't over!" I hissed. I pushed them out of my room and slammed the door in their faces.

I dropped onto my bed and buried my face tiredly into my pillow. I didn't have trouble at all going back to sleep, surprisingly.

"Kisshu. Kisshu. KISH!" someone said. My eyes shot open to glare angrily at the figure standing over me, silhouetted against the harsh hall way light. "What the hell!" I growled sitting up in bed. It was Taruto again. I bared a fang at him. He floated above me. "_Don't _call me Kish! I _despise _that nickname!" I growled. "Well, it is one way to get your attention." He sneered.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say, _Taru-Taru." _I replied, patting him on the head. He was about to retort when Pai walked in. "In the name of Deep Blue-sama, is my room like popular or something?" I asked drastically. I threw up my hands dramatically, shifting my eyes to the ceiling.

Pai sighed with lack of interest.

I smirked, revealing a fang.

It was silent for about a minute or two.

"Morning already?" I mumbled as I stretched. "You seem happier today." Pai observed with a small smile.

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess. So when do I get to leave?" I said, looking Pai hopefully in the eyes. "Once you get ready and dressed." Pai replied calmly. Before I could answer I began to throw on my shirt. "Oh wait… guess I better take a shower first." I said a look of embarrassment on my face.

Pai and Taruto took that as a sign to leave as I headed to my bathroom and closed the door. I got the water started as I threw off my clothes and jumped in.

I let the water run all over my body. It relaxed me and my wounds felt a lot better. I sighed with relaxation. A small smile appeared on my face as I closed my eyes. I pictured Ichigo's beaming face as my smile grew. "I'm coming my Kitten." I whispered.

* * *

**Me: WHAT THE HELL KISSHU! GO TO EARTH ALLREADY!**

**Kisshu: e.o'' My ears... T^T**

**Me: Sowwie. ./.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it. Reveiw and chu shall get a cookie X3 please? D:**


	9. Chapter 9: Ichigo's POV: Assault

**Next Chapter! Enjoy! X3 **

**I do not own TMM.**

* * *

Ichigo's POV: 

I woke up with a start as my alarm clock chimed its usual annoying way. The smell of pancakes filled my nose as I removed myself sluggishly from my comfy bed. I made my way downstairs as my mother greeted me with a cheerful smile. I forced a smile back as I took my place at the dinner table next to my father. "Good morning." I mumbled to my parents as I laid my head on the table.

My mother plopped three delicious looking pancakes on the plate in front of me. I began to dig in as I mumbled my thanks between mouthfuls.

When I was finished, I washed my plate and ran upstairs to get dressed and ready to head over to the café. I waved my goodbye to my parents as I headed out the door.

Ryou greeted me as I walked into the café. Strange, he never greets me. I shrugged as I began to wash tables and bring orders for the waiting costumers.

I was beginning to enter the kitchen to grab another order when Ryou approached me.

"Ichigo… I wanted to apologize for the other day on how I reacted…" he began, rubbing the back of his neck. I looked up at him in confusion. "So…um I was wondering if you would like to stay with me at the café after work, and we could maybe have a milkshake or something together…" he finished, running his fingers between his blond hair. Was he...blushing…?

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked down. Ryou? Apologizing? I looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, why not?" I said. "G-great." He stuttered, and then walked away, leaving me to stand in my astonishment.

The last hours of work seemed to go by slow. "Ichigo, why are you spacing out?" asked Mint in her usual snooty tone. I glared at her and said nothing.

It was now closing time as all the customers left and so did everyone else, even Akasaka-san. Ryou walked in from the kitchen. "Is everyone gone?" he asked diffidently. I nodded. He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned beet red. "W-what the hell are you doing?" I stuttered at his sudden reaction. "I know you are lonely…" he began, resting his head on my shoulder.

"L-let me go!" I hissed, unable to pull away from his grip. I hardly noticed that my cat ears and tail came out, only to realize this when Ryou stroked my tail.

I slapped his hand away. "D-don't touch me!" I screeched, finally able to jerk away from his arms. I began backing up until I backed into a wall. Ryou pushed his body against mine. He pinned my arms against the wall so I couldn't get away then kissed me roughly.

I screamed into his mouth as I began to struggle away but it was a botched attempt. I kicked him in the shin, hard, as I struggled towards the door. I tried to open the door, but the handle was jammed. _Damn it! _I screamed in my mind.

I had no choice. I had to transform. I grabbed my pendant and yelled the words; "Mew mew Strawberry, METAMORPHA-SIS!" in a matter of seconds I had transformed into Mew Ichigo.

I glared at Ryou angrily as he backed away slowly. "Don't EVER! I mean EVER! Do that again!" I screamed so loud all of Tokyo could have heard me. I kicked the door in and ran out, not looking back once as I ran to my house. I transformed back as I ran into my house and ran to my room, tears staining my face. That jerk.

* * *

**Kisshu: R..Y...O...U...! THAT BASTARTD!**

**Me: Now look whose ears you hurt. e.O'**

**Kisshu: I'LL KILL HIM!**

**Me: You do that... *hides knifes and other weapons including his dragon swords***

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**Kisshu: YOU BETTER OR SHE WONT WRITE ANYMORE CHAPTERS! AND THE ONES COMMING UP AR- **

**me: *shoves sock in Kisshu's mouth* Quiet you . *glares***

**Kisshu: *Mrph!***


	10. Chapter 10: Kisshu's POV: Rejected&loved

**Hey! Chapter 10!**

**Kisshu: Yesh! Thanks for the reveiws. *smirk***

**me: *Sigh.***

**Kisshu: ON WITH THE STORY WOMAN!**

**Me: e.o''' Ok...ok... jeez.**

**I do not own TMM!**

* * *

Kisshu's POV:

"Yes! It's time!" I grinned happily as I entered the living room. I had dressed in my cleanest outfit, my hair done up like it always is, and my sparkling golden eyes shining once again. I stood in the hallway. Taruto sighed. "You don't have to show off." He said, jealousy clouding his tone of voice.

I ignored him as I walked up to Pai. "Ready?" he asked in his usual serene tone. I nodded. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Safe travels. Good luck, Kisshu." He smiled faintly. I nodded as I made my way outside, the beaming sun shining its brightest. I entered the ship as Pai and Taruto waved their goodbyes. I was off.

I slumped into my pilots chair as a stared out into the endless space and sighed. Five hours and I would be peaking in Kitten's window. I smiled at the thought. But what was this other feeling? Nervousness? I shook my head. I had never felt this feeling before.

I switched the ship to auto pilot as I closed my eyes. Might as well get some sleep. I needed it.

I woke with a start as a beeping sound entered my ears. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. A flashing red light was filling the ship in an eerie glow as a voice came up over the intercom. "Now approaching Earth. Secure all persons for landing." My mind came together as I bolted upright to get a look at the blue planet. I stared in awe. But why? I had been here many times before. My heart started to speed up as I spotted Japan. I blinked. I engaged the cloaking device over the ship so I wouldn't be spotted landing it. Closer. Closer.

I nearly fainted with nervousness. "Come on, Kisshu. Pull yourself together." I huffed aloud. It was already dark on this side of the Earth.

I landed the ship without ease as I stepped out into the breezy night. I breathed in the cool scent of rain as my boots squeaked under the wet grass. I smiled slightly as I revealed a fang. I was here. Finally. My heart skipped a beat as I spotted Ichigo's house from afar.

"I-I'll just take it slow…" I stuttered as my knees wobbled under my weight. _Why do I feel like this? I was always eager to see Ichigo, and never nervous to approach her. _I growled at myself in irritation.

I teleported above her house as I floated there to clear my head. I clenched my fist in resentment. _Damn it, just do it! _I hissed to myself. I began to float closer to her window, my heart thumping painfully against my rib cage.

I closed my eyes to surprise myself and that's just what I did.

_Bang!_

Ouch. I held my head in pain as I opened my eyes. I had run into the balcony window.

_Damn! _

I heard Ichigo stir in her sleep, but I didn't dare to look. Then she shot out of bed in realization.

"W-who's there?" she asked, fear clouding her voice. I quickly teleported away to the roof as she peeked out the window. "Ryou you dirty bastard, it better not be you!" she said, with hurt in her voice. _Ryou? Oh… the guy who owns the café… _I wondered. She gave up as she shut the window and plopped back into her bed. I sighed with relief. _I'll wait until she falls asleep. _I told myself firmly.

It didn't take her long to go back to sleep as I teleported in front of the window once again. My heart began to race as I watched her sleep. I held my breath as I teleported silently into her room. I stood beside her and watched her body rise and fall. She began murmuring in her sleep. I couldn't tell what she was saying, but it was pretty adorable, none the less.

She turned on her back as I floated above her. My heart skipped a beat as I impulsively moved closer to her face. My eyes softened as I breathed in her sweet strawberry fragrance. I felt my cheeks began to heat up as I neared closer. _A little kiss couldn't hurt…_ I thought tenderly. "Just one kiss…" I blurted out softly.

"Ichigo, alien, alien!"

I held my breath as the shrill voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

_Shit._

"Ichigo, alien, alien!" the high-pitched voice repeated. Suddenly a small pink puff ball floated up to me, it's big round eyes like saucers glaring angrily at me. I grabbed the annoying little thing as I clamped my hand over its mouth. It began to squirm, words trying to escape from its mouth but my hand prevented it.

"Shut up! Do you want her to wake up?" I hissed angrily through gritted teeth.

I heard a moan.

"Masha… be quiet…" Ichigo groaned from her bed. She began to stir as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. I hastily dropped the furry object as I teleported into Ichigo's closet.

I stared through the crack of the closet as the pink fluff ball floated up to Ichigo. "What is it, Masha…?" Ichigo asked it. "Alien!" the Masha creature shrieked. She grabbed Masha and shook him. "Ehhh…? Are you broken again?" She asked curiously. "There is! There is!" he shrieked in his aggravating voice. He was released from Ichigo's clutch as he floated cautiously to the closet. "In here! In here!" he said, his tiny wings fluttering.

My eyes widened.

My heart skipped a beat as Ichigo got up quietly and began to approach my hiding place. I prayed she wouldn't open it, because I was too stunned to teleport.

She opened it slowly as I closed my eyes. When she opened the closet fully, I opened my eyes slowly and looked at her tenderly. What I saw wasn't a surprise at all. She was shocked, for one, but she had a look of pure hatred plastered on her face.

I began to walk towards her. She backed away. "Ichigo…" I breathed warmly. She shook her head in disbelief. "No… no! You aren't really there! NO! YOU ARE DEAD!" She shrieked irritably in my face. She saw the look of hurt in my eyes. She clinched her fists. "You are just a figment of my imagination just to taunt me!" she growled quietly.

"And you will disappear when I close my eyes and open them again!"

She did as she said.

When she reopened them, I was still there. She broke down into tears. I shocked her as I wrapped her into a warm hug. She pushed me away angrily as I knocked into her bed side table.

_Crash!_

I looked down at my feet to see a broken photo frame. Ichigo rushed up to it, tears streaming down her face. She picked up the photo.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! GET OUT!" She screamed angrily at me. She held up a shaky hand as she held the photo to her chest. It was a picture of her and that Masaya kid smiling happily. I cupped my hand under her chin. I leaned in for a kiss but was slapped in return.

I looked down to cover my eyes with my bangs. "I'm sorry." I simply said.

She began backing away.

"You really think I'm not here?" I asked dejectedly. I surprised myself as a tear slid down my cheek and onto the floor.

The tears began to flow freely now. "I-I came all the way here to hear that I down exist?" I yelled angrily. Ichigo jumped back, afraid that I was going to hurt her.

I grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders and shook her furiously. "Damn it, Ichigo! I'm real! Snap out of it!" I hissed. She put her hand on my cheek. "Really…" she murmured. I looked at her in confusion. She went over to turn on her light as she flipped a switch.

She turned around slowly to look at me.

Her chocolate eyes locked with my golden ones. She broke out into tears as she ran up to me and embraced me in a tight hug, surprising me. I was startled enough to be knocked onto her bed.

"K-Kisshu… I thought you died… I even witnessed it myself…" she whispered, burying her face into my chest. I began to stroke her soft hair. "I'm here, my Kitten. I'm not dead yet, my love."

* * *

**Me: YES! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT TO EARTH! *throws confetii in air***

**Kisshu: I know. *crosses arms* **

**Me: *looks at him in confusion* What?**

**Kisshu: Nothing *smirk***

**Anyway, Review! I hope you all liked it. Next is Ichigo's point of view on the whole thing.**

**Kisshu: I can't beleive she missed me! *eyes sparkling***

**Me: ...**


	11. Chapter 11: Ichigo's POV: In your arms

**Hey guys, I'm back :D**

**Kisshu: WHERE WERE YOU?**

**Me: e.o''' No where, I had a writers block, mk?**

**Kisshu: *crosses arms angrily***

**Me: Well sorry -_-'**

**Kisshu: On to teh story!**

**Me: ok, Ok! hold on I gotta do the disclaimer, sheesh.**

**I do not own TMM. :D Although I wish I did.**

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

"Why would he do that to me?" I yelled aloud. I clenched my fists angrily, baring my cat fangs in antagonism. "I'm never going to the Café ever again!" I screamed. I quickly covered my mouth so my sleeping parents wouldn't get irritated. I buried my face into my pillow as I cried myself to sleep.

_Bang!_

I ignored the sound until it registered in my mind. I shot out of bed in realization as I approached my balcony window cautiously. I opened it quietly and looked around. I thought I saw someone near my window!

"W-who's there?" I asked, fear clouding my voice. "Ryou you dirty bastard, it better not be you!" I growled, extra venom on his name.

I shook my head as I gave up and closed the window. I crashed onto my bed as I cried into my pillow. I soon fell asleep, tears staining my face.

_Ichigo, alien, alien!_

_Ichigo, alien, alien!_

I moaned tiredly as I sat up and rubbed my eyes lethargically. "Masha… be quiet…" I groaned tiredly. Masha was on the floor when I opened my eyes. I picked him up. "What is it Masha…?" I whispered.

"Alien!" he shrieked. I shook him softly. "Eh…? Are you broken again?" I questioned him. "There is! There is!" he said as he struggled from my grip and floated up to my closet.

"In here! In here!"

I looked at the puff ball in confusion. "But… the aliens are dead…" I whispered as I got up curiously and began to approach my cracked closet. I began to reach my hand out hesitantly towards the door knob. I opened the door slowly, expecting that Ryou was in the closet and Masha had just mistaken him for an alien intruder.

There in the closet was Kisshu. No. He's not really there. I shook my head.

"Ichigo…" he said lustfully. I began backing away slowly as he began to approach me.

"No… no! You aren't really there! NO! YOU ARE DEAD!" I shrieked in disbelief. He looked hurt at my sudden reaction but that didn't stop me. I clinched my fists. "You are just a figment of my imagination just to taunt me!" I growled quietly.

"And you will disappear when I close my eyes and open them again!" I quickly shut my eyes, and then opened them again. He was still there. I began to cry sadly. He shocked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed him away angrily as he knocked into my bed side table.

_Crash!_

Kisshu looked down at his feet where a broken frame landed in pieces. I ran up to it. I picked up the photo. It was the last picture Aoyama-kun and I took before he died. I burst into tears.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! GET OUT!" I screamed angrily at him as I held the photo to my chest.

Suddenly, Kisshu cupped his hand under my chin affectionately. He leaned closer to my face and I could see the sadness in his lustful eyes. I slapped him on instinct. He began to back away slowly, hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I'm sorry…" he said resentfully. I began to back away slowly.

"You really think I'm not here?" he asked dejectedly. I was shocked at his sudden depression.

Tears began to flow freely from his golden eyes. "I-I came all the way here to hear that I don't exist?" he yelled angrily. I jumped back, startled by his sudden mood swing.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me furiously. "Damn it, Ichigo! I'm real! Snap out of it!" he hissed through gritted fangs. I placed my hand on his tear stained cheek to see if he was telling the truth. "Really…" I murmured. He looked at me in confusion. I slowly backed up to turn on my light. I flipped the switch as a burst of bright light illuminated the room. I blinked a few times to get adjusted. I turned around slowly to see Kisshu standing in the center of my room, his golden eyes shining dimly. I looked him over, up and down.

He really hadn't changed much in two years. He was a lot taller than I remember though. But something scared me. He looked a lot thinner and even paler, even for his race. He had several scars covering his arms, and I could tell they went beyond his arm warmers. He also had a large gash that looked fairly new, on his neck. I looked sadly at him. Why was he doing this to himself? He hasn't gotten over me?

His lustful golden eyes trailed up and down my body until they locked with mine. I couldn't hold back the pity for him any longer. I broke into tears as I ran into him and embraced him in a loving hug. I seemed to surprise him as I knocked him onto my bed.

"K-Kisshu… I thought you died… I even witnessed it myself…" I whispered, burying my face into his warm chest. He began to stroke my hair tenderly.

"I'm here, my Kitten. I'm not dead yet, my love." He whispered into my ear.

"K-Kisshu?" I began, vigilant not to hurt his feelings. "Yes my Kitten?" he whispered fondly. "What happened to you… your scars…I mean…" I began, biting my lip. He turned away until I could only see the back of him. "It's nothing." He growled bitterly.

Then he turned to me quickly, eyes like fire. "Actually, it's you." He hissed, trying to hold back his hostility. "Every day since I left I never stopped thinking of you, Ichigo. Then I thought of the times you rejected me. It's like taking a stab through the heart for you. I wondered why you never returned my affections."

He growled coldly, burying his face in his hands.

"But then…" he began, removing his face from his palms "A few days ago…" he continued, pointing to the new wound on his neck "I tried to do _you_ a favor and kill myself."

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

He laughed hollowly, the hostility gradually fading from his voice.

"But you see; I can't even dispose of myself properly."

His eyes clouded with thoughts as he stared out my window.

"I-I'm sorry, Kisshu, I am wit-" I began, breaking the painful silence.

He turned to me with burning rage within his eyes.

"With that damn Masaya?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

I always knew he had a burning hatred for Aoyama-kun, but his words startled me.

"You still are, aren't you? What the hell does he have that I don't!" he ranted, his voice rising with every word he spoke. "Shhh! My parents will wake up!" I hissed. He stood up off of my bed, clinching his fist heatedly.

"I don't give a damn!" he yelled. "I'll show you who you belong to. You're MINE!" He screamed, grabbing my chin and pulling me closer. "No Kisshu stop your hurting me!" I cried as he grabbed my wrist and tightened his grip. "Shut up!" he growled, throwing me onto my bed and climbing on top of me. "Kisshu, please!" I whispered, tears threatening to fall. "Ichigo, I don't want to hurt you but you need to know who you belong to." He breathed in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. He moved his hand to my cheek. "P-please don't do this Kisshu." I stuttered, afraid that he was going to hurt me. "Shhh… My Kitten…" he cooed. I tried to struggle up, but Kisshu was too strong. "Kiss me…" he breathed in my ear. I blinked. "I-if you let me go… please Kisshu!" I said turning away, avoiding his lustful eyes.

"I want _you _to kiss me. Not the other way around. I will let you go if you do. Please, Ichigo." He begged lustfully. I sighed. I slowly leaned closer to his face, his golden eyes studying me tenderly. I felt my cheeks heat up as I closed my eyes. I kissed him quickly but before I could pull away he returned the kiss with compassion. I tried to pull away once again, but he groaned and wouldn't let me go. I moaned his name, but he mistook it for a cry of enjoyment. He deepened the kiss as I felt his tongue in my mouth. I finally managed to get the point across to him that I wanted him to stop as he broke the kiss and avoided eye contact.

"I'm not leaving." He stated, breaking the silence.

He still avoided eye contact with me.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"Because I finally found you again and I don't want to lose you to that damn Masaya." He spat angrily.

"He's dead. Aoyama-kun is dead." I choked quietly, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. He turned to me with a winning grin plastered on his face, his fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

"Don't look at me like that!" I cried as I pushed him into the beds head board. I flopped onto my stomach and buried my head into my pillow. Suddenly I felt a weight on top of me. "That hurt ya know…" Kisshu whispered into my ear. He began to nibble on it lightly. I blushed angrily. "D-don't do that! Get off me!" I hissed.

"What, you wanna turn around?"

"No you sick perv! Get off!"

The weight was lifted off of me as I got up and glared at him in disgust.

I stared at the wound on his neck for a moment. He raised an eyebrow. "What?" he inquired. "Be right back." I answered as I got off of my bed and to my bathroom. I began rummaging through my medicine cabinet until I found an ace bandage. "Ah hah." I whispered as a small smile appeared on my face. I emerged from my bathroom to see Kisshu lying on my bed with his shirt off. I blushed irritably. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" I spat crossly at him. "What?" he asked as if it wasn't a big deal. I rolled my eyes as I approached him warily. "Sit up." I asked him. He did so as I sat next to him. He flinched back as I held out my hand with the bandages. I sighed impatiently. "It's for your neck. Now hold still."

He did so as I began to wrap the ace bandage around his neck, not to tight but just right. "Thanks Kitten." He whispered as he patted my head.

I rolled my eyes.

"You're welcome. I'm going downstairs for a snack. Do you want anything?" I offered.

Kisshu blinked.

I crossed my arms impatiently.

"Well?" I huffed.

Kisshu narrowed his eyes teasingly. "Strawberries. Ohh… and whip crème." He winked.

I raised an eyebrow. _What the hell was he planning to do? _I sighed. "Alright. You stay here. I'll be right back."

* * *

**I had a writers block but I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**Kisshu: REVIEW! OR SHE WONT WRITE ANY MORE! AND IT'S GETTING GOOD ! T^T Please.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kisshu's POV: I went too far

**Writers block again! D: **

**WARNING: this chapter contains harsh language, blood, and violance. **

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and support ! Love you guys!**

**Enjoy :3 I dont own TMM**

* * *

Kisshu's POV:

I tapped my fingers impatiently on Ichigo's bed as I waited for her to come back from downstairs. The door opened slowly with a soft _creak _as Ichigo walked in the room with a package of strawberries and a can of whipped crème in her arms.

"Ok no funny stuff… or I'll kick you out." She said, raising an eyebrow. She sat on the bed next to me and sat the strawberries and whip crème on her bedside table. "There. Enjoy." She simply said as she lay down on the bed on her back. I grabbed the package and took a strawberry out. I smothered it in whip crème as I attempted to feed it to Ichigo. She pushed it away.

"No. I said no funny stuff. I have to work tomorrow at the café and it's already one o'clock in the mo-" she stopped and scowled. Then an evil grin appeared on her face. "You're coming with me." She said. I looked at her in confusion. She said nothing more as she closed her eyes. I licked the whip crème off of the strawberry then ate it.

I smirked. "Hey Ichigo, these are good, you should try one." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes shot open to see me on top of her. "G-get off of me!" she struggled under my weight. "Come on, just one." I sneered mischievously. She pushed my face away as I neared closer. I grabbed another strawberry and smothered it with whip crème and attempted to feed it to her. "Stop it!" she hissed. "Awwww come on, I know you want it." I winked. "No I don't!" she said as I pinned her wrists to the bed.

"Does someone need a time out?" I teased. I let go of one of her wrists as I neared closer to her face with the strawberry in my free hand. She grabbed the can of whip crème and sprayed some in my face.

I burst out laughing.

Ichigo placed her free hand over my mouth to shush me. When she let go, I wiped the whip crème off of my face. "Now let's try that again, shall we?" I laughed as I tried again to feed her the strawberry. "You still have whip crème on your face." She said, trying not to giggle. "Well, can you get it for me, I'm kinda busy." I smirked, revealing a fang. She began to reach her hand up to my face when I stopped her.

"Do you mind licking it off, Kitty cat?" I whispered. She blushed. "N-no! Why would I do that?" she stuttered. "'Cause then I'll let you go." I winked. She pouted for a moment then sighed. "I'll let you feed me a strawberry, but I'm _not _licking whip crème off of your face." She replied. I brightened. "Really?" I asked. "Yes." She rolled her eyes impatiently. I raised an eyebrow. "You promise you won't struggle?" I inquired.

She nodded.

"But there's a catch;" I began, putting one half of the strawberry in my mouth, "you have to eat the other end then we kiss." I mumbled through the strawberry. Ichigo flustered. She sighed. "All right…" she muttered. I neared closer to her as she bit the other end of the strawberry. _My favorite part. _I thought. She kissed me quickly then pulled away.

Somehow, I felt as if someone was watching me. I shook the feeling off quickly as I turned back to Ichigo and smiled.

* * *

I awoke to an annoying sound chiming. I groaned. "Uggg work again…" Ichigo sighed. Then she rolled over to see me in her bed. She shrieked. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? I thought I told you to sleep somewhere else! You better not have messed with me while I was asleep!" she ranted furiously.

I sweat dropped.

"No, no of course not. What kind of guy do you think I am?" I asked.

Ichigo snorted. "Oh I don't know Kisshu." She replied sarcastically. "A pervert, obsessive, controlling, naive, arggg, I could go on!" she rolled her eyes.

I raised an eyebrow. "What about my good qualities? Do you have anything good to say about me?"

Ichigo paused for a moment as she tapped her finger on her chin. "Well…" she pondered. "You are nice when you want to be… you can be caring… you are…." She blushed before adding "attractive…"

I smirked. "I know." I replied sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. I pulled on my shirt as she ran to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out, she was wearing a black shirt and skirt, with chains dangling from it. She wore knee high black and white striped socks along with black converse shoes. Her burgundy hair was done up like it usually was, and she wore her bell necklace around her neck. _Who was that from again? Oh. Right, that damn Masaya. _I grimaced.

* * *

When we arrived at the café, Ichigo pulled me to the side. "Ok. I want you to stay to the side until I signal for you to approach. The girls won't take you being back very well." She whispered. I nodded as I hid behind a bush. It was almost opening time, and only the owner of the café, Ryou Shirogane, was here, along with the other mews. Ichigo hesitated a moment before she knocked on the door to the café. Ryou opened the door. Ichigo signaled to me as I walked by her side with my hands on my hips. Ryou looked at me with a shocked expression on his face.

"Y-you… you…" he stuttered in astonishment. "Yes?" I asked sarcastically. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and shook him angrily. The other mews stood behind him in shock. I threw him onto the café floor as I walked in, Ichigo trailing behind me, as she shut the door. My dragon sword appeared in my hand as I put it to his throat. I stomped one of my boots on his chest as I neared closer to his face. "You… how could you hurt Ichigo like that?" I spat angrily.

"What's going on in her-" A voice said. I spun around to see a tall, slender guy with brown long hair enter the room. "K-Keiichiro…!" Ryou gasped from under my weight. I glared at the long haired man. "Did you have something to do with this?" I hissed angrily at him. "Kisshu!" he gasped. I bared a fang at Ryou as I turned back to him. "I will cut your throat right now you damn bastard!" I spat angrily in his face. His eyes widened as he gulped. "The aliens are back?" the Keiichiro guy asked. I sneered at him. "Just me."

Before Keiichiro could react and pull me off of Ryou, I raised my dragon swords above my head. Anger filled my soul as I quickly stabbed my sai's through his body about three times before he spat out blood and went limp. Blood covered my face and clothing as I stood up, everyone looking at me with shocked expressions on their faces. I removed my dragon swords from Ryou's body as I licked the blood off of the blades. The taste of his defeat was now in my blood.

My eyes blazed with anger as I looked around the room. I licked my lips to savor the blood once again. "Well? Did you have anything to do with what Ryou was trying to do to Ichigo?" I inquired Keiichiro, pointing one of my sai's in his face. He waved his hands in front of his face. "No! I don't even know what you are talking about!" he replied nervously. "Ryou tried to rape Ichigo!" I shouted in his direction, my eyes turning to slits.

"No! I swear!" he stuttered.

I grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and dragged her out of the café. "H-hey! Let go!" she cried as I tightened my grip. I teleported her back to her room as I threw her onto the bed. Tears rimmed her eyes. "You killed him!" she cried, disbelief clouding her voice. I turned to her, eyes blazing like an inferno. "HE HURT YOU ICHIGO!" I yelled. I teleported out of her room and to the park.

* * *

I walked up to the water fountain on unsteady legs as I looked at my reflection in the water. Everyone stared at me with confused looks. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, HUMANS?" I spat angrily. Everyone ran away in horror as I bared fangs at them.

I dipped my hands in the water and washed the blood off of my face. I glanced at my shaking palms. Watery blood dripped off of them and onto the concrete. _You did the right thing. That bastard tried to hurt Ichigo. __**Your**__ Ichigo. It was right to kill him._

I shook my head furiously to shake the thought out of my head. Half of my heart was saying I did the right thing, when the other half said it was immoral and it was a sin. I tightened my fist angrily. Regret seeped into my mind. It seemed that now _I _was the one who hurt Ichigo.

"Kisshu. I didn't know you had a dark side. I think you went too far."

I spun around to locate the owner of the voice.

"P-Pai?" I stuttered as I saw the elder alien sitting in a sakura tree, dangling one of his legs from the branch in a jaded manner. I stared at him in shock. "How did y-you get here?" I questioned him.

He hopped gracefully down from the cherry tree, a few loose pink petals following him. He brushed off the petals from his torso and sighed. "I took the emergency ship. I needed to see if you got here in one piece."

He narrowed his eyes at me.

I shifted my gaze from his glare. "Yes. I did, thank you." I answered mordantly. He crossed his arms in disappointment. "So, are you going to explain to me why you have blood covering your face and such? Or shall I answer that query myself?" Pai asked in his usual serene tone. I turned to him with glazing eyes.

"T-that _bastard _Shirogane hurt Ichigo! I just got caught in my anger and went all out… I didn't want it to go that far, but what's done is done." I crossed my arms remorsefully. Pai began to approach me, his arms still crossed athwart his chest. His amethyst eyes locked with my golden ones, the moonlight giving him an eerie glow to his silhouetted figure.

"'_What's done is done?' _Is that all you have to say?" he inquired boldly, his tranquil voice replaced with a cold one. I began to reverse away slowly until I backed into a tree. "L-look, Pai, I better get going…" I stuttered. "And back to that slut Ichigo?" he glowered. My eyes widened in revulsion. "Take that back!" I snarled. He smirked. "That's right. I saw your little 'game' last night." He said coldly. My eyes widened in disgust. "You bastard! You saw that?" I snarled as I shoved him angrily. He fell to the cold concrete with a soft _thud. _

He got up quickly as he brushed the dirt off of his torso. "How long have you been here?" I hissed, my blood beginning to boil with rage. "I came here the day after you arrived. I've been spying on you since." He replied, a look on his face that said 'I'm proud of myself'.

I tried to hold the boiling rage from unleashing as Pai spoke those words. I balled up my fists, my nails digging painfully into my palms. I felt blood beginning to trickle down my hands. I was pissed now. I looked away as I gnashed my teeth together, preventing me from exploding with rage.

I teleported away and back into Ichigo's room.

Ichigo jumped at my sudden intrusion. I punched the wall angrily as the throbbing pain brought me back to realization. Ichigo looked at me with mournful eyes. "DAMN IT!" I yelled from the pain and fury boiling in my veins.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it :3 Pai makes his appearance. Wonder where Taruto is? he can't be trusted with the house alone... o.o' **

**REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mark my words, Kisshu

**A secret chapter ohhh... Who's POV is it? Read... to find out.**

**I will return to normal POVS after this chapter, dont worry ;)**

**Enjoy**

**I dont Own TMM**

**Scroll down to read.**

**A spoiler alert if you havnt read all the chapters untill now :3**

* * *

Ryou's POV [extra]:

_He's back… that damn alien is back! He's going to ruin my chance with Ichigo! _I thought as Kisshu crushed my chest under his boot. I tried to hold back the pain as he hovered over me with a fixed glare on his pissed off face. My eyes widened in terror as he raised his twin sai's above his head.

I felt a sharp pain not once but thrice through my body. Then all was black.

"Ryou! RYOU!" Called a voice, most likely belonging to Keiichiro. I opened my eyes to see his worried face hovering over mine. I tried to sit up, but it was no use. "Damn…" I murmured. "Where am I, Keiichiro?" I asked.

"The hospital. I told the nurses that you were attacked by a gang of men…" he replied, looking away. The other mews hovered around me, with signs of relief on their worried faces. All but Ichigo was with them. "Ichigo didn't come…" I sighed.

"What exactly was Kisshu talking about when he said 'Why did you hurt Ichigo?' anyway?" Mint inquired, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up. "I didn't try to hurt her!" I snapped.

"I will kill Kisshu for doing this to me if I don't die first. Mark my words." I murmured coldly.

* * *

**Aha! didnt see that comming, did ya? **

**Kisshu: DAMN IT!**

**^_^''**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Ichigo's POV: Forgivness

**Hey everyone :3 Back to normal POVS now! **

**Kisshu: Woot!**

**I do not own TMM just this story plot !**

**Enjoy**

**Question before we start: Do any of you want me to put up a character Bio thingy? ya know, telling about the characters and their ages and stuffs? I would like to know please ^_^'' Thankies**

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

"DAMN IT!" Kisshu yelled, repeatedly striking his fist against my bedroom wall. "K-Kisshu…what's wrong?" I asked warily, in case he was irritated with me. He covered his face with his bangs, concealing his Aztec-like golden eyes. I approached him cautiously, reaching out to put an unsteady hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from my touch quickly.

"Heh. Even the girl hates you now. What a shame."

I swiveled around to locate the owner of the voice.

Pai floated near my open balcony window, holding his fan-like weapon in front of his face. He glared daggers at me with his cold lavender eyes. Kisshu swerved around and glared at the violet haired alien irately. He summoned one of his twin sai's as he moved closer to him. "You… don't ever come here! Don't ever try to hurt Ichigo!" He snarled, his voice rising with every word he spoke. Pai gracefully entered my room and stepped quietly onto my carpet. He grabbed my chin and pulled me closer to his face. "That's ok. I'll just take you for myself. As long as it hurts Kisshu." He snickered.

"Get off!" I screeched as I jerked away from him. Kisshu looked like he was about to murder him. "You bastard!" he yelled as he threw himself at Pai, who was now nearing closer to the window. My heart skipped a beat as I saw the two aliens' beginning to descend from my balcony window, trying to strangle each other in the process. They didn't even comprehend they had jumped out the window, and they didn't have time to teleport or hover to safety. They crashed to the ground, dirt flying everywhere as the two began to either beat the other one senseless, or protect from the other ones blows.

I descend through the window also to break up the fight, but got knocked down in the procedure.

"S-stop this!" I yelled over the insults Kisshu was throwing at Pai.

Unexpectedly, my cell phone began to ring. It played the tune Koi a la mode. The two stopped tussling as they looked at me in confusion. They obviously haven't heard of a cell phone before.

I fished out my cell phone from my pajama pocket and flipped it open. The caller was Akasaka-san. I put the receiver to my ear.

"H-hello?" I spoke into the crackling earpiece. "Ichigo! Come to the hospital right now! It's Ryou! He asked to see you." He answered. I hung up the phone immediately after the mention of Ryou.

The two aliens got up and brushed the dirt off of their attire, as they gazed at me with uncertainty on their faces.

"He's not dead." I muttered bitterly, throwing my cell phone onto the dusty earth. Gravity did its job as the phone hit the ground with a soft _thud. _Kisshu bent down to pick it up and eyed it curiously. He shook his head, clearing his mind out of his trance.

He quickly handed the device back to me and sighed. "Ichigo, who are you talking about? Who isn't dead?" he inquired. "Ryou, you idiot!" I snapped. He jumped back with a startled expression which quickly turned into that of a hurt one. Pai, who had said nothing since his and Kisshu's fight, snickered slightly. I turned to glare daggers at him.

I sighed regretfully. "I'm sorry Kisshu." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged. Realization seemed to slap him across the face. "W-wait… Ryou isn't dead?" he exclaimed, his eyes widening in astonishment. I sighed. "God, you really are an idiot." I sneered. Kisshu held back a retort, instead he just sighed and bit his tongue.

It was silent for a few minutes, and all I could hear was Kisshu's humming and Pai's deep breathing.

I sighed. I didn't want to go to the hospital at all, for a couple reasons. One, I was pissed at Ryou and I would probably murder him, and two, if Kisshu came, he would probably murder him before I did.

I grabbed Kisshu by the hand. "We better go to the hospital." I bit my lip as Kisshu growled. "No. I will not allow my Kitten to go see that sad excuse for a life." He crossed his arms and snorted. "Besides, I would probably try to murder him again."

"Kisshu, teleport me to the hospital, please. Pai, go the hell away, we don't need you." I growled at them both.

"Oh, and Pai, I've been meaning to ask you something. _You _were the one who told me to come to earth to see Ichigo because I was suffering, and now you are telling me to stay away from her. What the hell is that all about?" Kisshu inquired. Before he could speak, Kisshu teleported me to the hospital, apparently not wanting to hear Pai's retort.

He teleported us into Ryou's hospital room, and everyone jumped at the sudden intrusion. Ryou was breathing painfully in his hospital bed, with an oxygen mask over his face.

Kisshu crossed his arms and glared at the motionless Ryou. I approached Ryou's bed side warily as I crouched down next to his face. _What am I doing? _I thought. Kisshu shot me a worried glace as I placed a hand on Ryou's cheek. "Ryou, it's me, Ichigo." I whispered. His eyes shot open to reveal deep cobalt eyes. He scowled at me irritably. "Y-y-you…!" he managed to stutter. I figured he wasn't looking at me. He was looking past me, at the snickering Kisshu standing beside Akasaka-san.

Akasaka-san blocked access to Kisshu's path, by putting his arm in front of him. He muttered something crossly before maneuvering his way around all the mews. Mint glared at him irritably, but Kisshu ignored her. He stood beside me and placed his arm around my waist. Suddenly, Ryou shot up out of the bed, revealing his bare chest with bandages around it. Blood soaked the once white bandages as he winced in pain, but ignored the opening gashes. He grabbed Kisshu by his torso and shook him furiously, pulling the oxygen mask off of his face in the process.

"You! Get off of Ichigo!" he spat, blood slowly trickling down his mouth. He was suddenly racked with several coughs as he released Kisshu from his vice like grip. He spat blood onto the floor as he looked up at Kisshu with cold sapphire eyes. Kisshu gratefully returned the glare. His eyes never looked so ruthless. "I-I-I could b-be just like you!" Ryou snarled between harsh coughs. Lettuce pushed Ryou gently back into the bed, but only to be pushed away with his blood soaked hand. She backed away slowly, giving up her mission to peruse the blond haired young man to calm down. "I-Ichigo! Listen to me…!" he said pulling me closer to his face. His solemn cerulean eyes ached with misery and twinge. I tried to pull away but gave up; I didn't want to offend him. "I'm s-so sorry I did that t-to you… I know it was wrong…" he winced before adding, "Please… Ichigo, I beg for your forgiveness, if I could, I would plead on my knees, Ichigo." He sputtered, beginning to choke on the oncoming tears. "Ryou…I…" I began, feeling tears rim my eyes. "Oh, pa-lease, Ryou." Kisshu coughed, almost choking on a laugh. I glared at him as a signal to keep quiet and turned back to Ryou. I hesitated as I bit my lip.

He looked into my chocolate eyes as he wiped a tear away from my cheek. He pulled me closer to him so that he could whisper into my ear. "Ichigo… he's using you…" he whispered. "I'm the only one who truly loves you…"

And with that, he slumped back into his bed, his eyes clouded with melancholy. Kisshu's nose twitched with loathing as he turned his head away from me. I knew he heard what Ryou had said.

I leaned closer to Ryou's face until our noses touched. "I forgive you." I whispered. I began to pull away, but he grabbed my wrist and tightened. He kissed me lightly on the cheek. "Thank you." He replied weakly, slumping back onto the bed.

I hesitated for a moment before pulling away, but Kisshu did that for me. He snaked his arms around me protectively and growled at Ryou. "K-Kisshu! You're hurting me…!" I said between gasps. Ryou closed his eyes as Lettuce placed the oxygen mask back over his face.

Before I could say my farewell to the girls and Akasaka-san, Kisshu teleported me back into my room and slammed me against the wall. "K-Kisshu…!" I huffed as he tightened his grip around my neck. "Ichigo!" he yelled, his voice growing. I began to cry submissively, pounding my fists against his shoulders. _He's gonna kill me! Kisshu is going to kill me! _

* * *

**Kisshu: Ewwwww Pai X Ichigo moment :X I will kill him... and YOU! Mew Frost!**

**Me: *hides***

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. **

**you know the drill people,**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!**

**Kisshu: and heres my drill: OR SHE WON'T WRITE ANYMORE CHAPTERS!**

**Me: that's more of a threat... ^_^''**


	15. Chapter 15: Kisshu's POV: Good terms

**^_^'' Sorry for the wait, guys. Freaking Microsoft word was being gay. **

**Kisshu: How can it be gay?**

**Me: Magic.**

**Kisshu: *rolls eyes* On with the story, out with the excuses.**

**Me: Mk. I dont own TMM, just this story.**

* * *

Kisshu's POV:

"K-Kisshu…! You're hurting m-me!" Ichigo gasped between breaths. "ICHIGO! HOW COULD YOU!" I bellowed angrily, my voice rising uncontrollably. _What am I doing…! I'm choking her! _My heart screamed at me. She sobbed as she looked at me with pleading eyes. I released her as she fell to the floor, coughing painfully. When I heard these words, my heart stopped beating.

"I HATE YOU, KISSHU! I HATE YOU!" She screamed angrily, choking on her own tears.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I didn't answer her.

"ANSWER ME, DAMN IT!"

I clinched my fist as I gnashed my teeth together.

"I'm sorry." I simply whispered.

"Sorry isn't enough!" she said, lowering her voice. "You hurt me! You hurt Ryou! You're breaking my heart, Kisshu!"

I squatted on the ground next to her. I raised her chin to my eye level. "Don't! That's not going to make things better by just kissing me or hugging me!" she choked, jerking away from me. She broke down onto the floor and cried uncontrollably. "S-sure Ryou hurt me in ways I don't want to talk about, but he apologized! He didn't mean it! It doesn't mean I want him to die!" she sobbed. "Here…" I said, reaching a hand out to comfort her. She smacked it away angrily. "Kisshu… what am I going to do to punish you?" she choked.

I moved closer to her. "I have already been punished, Ichigo. I have been away from you." I reasoned. "Don't..!" she snarled. "Here, you can rest on my lap." I offered, trying to regain her trust. She hesitantly rested her head on my lap and buried her face into my clothing. I began to stroke her hair soothingly as I listened to her sobs dissolve. "I'm sorry… I don't want to lose another friend…" she murmured, hardly audible. "Not even you, Kisshu."

"I won't go that easily, kitty." I whispered. She slowly lifted her head to gaze into my eyes. "Have I ever told you that you have the most mysterious eyes?" she said suddenly. She blushed when she realized what she had just said. She murmured and apology. "Thank you. Have I ever told you how cute your kitty ears and tail are?" I grinned as I began to pet her tail. Her cheeks turned a deep scarlet. "I-I never realized that they came out…" she laughed nervously. The bell on her tail chimed slightly as she swished it back and forth happily. I chuckled. _How cute… _I thought.

"Are we on good terms now, koneko-chan?" I whispered into her twitching feline ears. She smiled slightly. "For now."

"Good." I purred. I began to nibble on one of her cat ears. "S-stop that…" she murmured. "Awwww come on kitty, your ears are so cute." I whispered affectionately.

She twitched one of her ears out of annoyance. "Kisshu!" she moaned. "Ok, ok. We don't have to play now if you don't want to." I winked perversely at her. She rolled her eyes at me. "Sometimes I wonder about you…" she sighed as she plopped onto her bed.

"Does kitty need company?" I asked mischievously. "Maybe…" she sniffled, turning her body away from me. I turned her around to face me as I sat at the edge of her bed. By some uncontrollable urge, I leaned in to kiss her lightly on the forehead. "Good night, kitty." I whispered as I began to hover over to her window. "Wait…" she whispered. I turned around to face her. "It's cold out. You could stay in here if you like."

She smiled sweetly.

I smiled back.

I approached her bed slowly as I slumped onto the carpeted floor. I crossed my arms behind my head to substitute as a pillow. "A-are you sure you are comfortable down there?" Ichigo asked nervously. I nodded as I closed my eyes. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me in the same bed as you." I joked.

I woke up in a comfy position as I opened my eyes wearily. I shot up as I took a look at my surroundings. Ichigo was snoring softly beside me, fast asleep. _She is going to murder me! _I panicked in my head. _What the hell? _I thought as I looked down at my shirtless torso. I sighed with relief as I saw Ichigo have all of her clothes on. "Thank god…" I murmured. But it still didn't explain why I had woken up in ichigo's bed. _Good. I still have my shorts on. _I thought gratefully as I lifted myself out of the bed and scrambled myself back onto the carpeted floor next to her. I hastily pulled on my shirt and slumped back onto the floor, as if nothing had happened.

"Kisshu…" murmured Ichigo as she stirred in her sleep. My ears pricked at the mention of my name. I peeked up slightly to see her still sleeping soundly. "Kisshu…" she moaned again. I smirked. I wouldn't want to wake her. I was enjoying my name being called. "I love you…" she suddenly mumbled. _What? _I thought, twitching my nose.

I stood up quietly to hover over her. Suddenly she shot out of bed to see me staring at her. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously as she eyed me suspiciously. "Morning." I said, laughing nervously. I gave her a lop sided smile as she stood up sluggishly. She said nothing as she made her way to her mirror. "Not a morning person, huh?" I joked.

"Shut up. Don't act like nothing happened. I saw you." She growled suddenly. I cocked my head to the side innocently. "What are you talking about, kitten?" I inquired.

She quickly spun around, her hazel eyes blazing like fire. "You were in my bed, you pervert!" she snarled. I ducked as a hair brush was hurled toward my direction. I put up my hands in defense as she approached me. "H-hey! I didn't even know myself! Calm down, kitten!' I said, backing away. From past experiences, I should know that Ichigo's punches hurt.

"Didn't know? Didn't know? AND DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!" She fumed. She turned away from me and headed to her bathroom, slamming the door angrily behind her. It made my sensitive ears ring painfully. _Ok then. _I thought bitterly.

I sat on Ichigo's bed until she decided to come out. A few seconds later, I heard the shower running and the curtains open as she got in. A grin spread across my face like butter. I couldn't help it. I had to make _some _kind of smart remark. "Hey Kit- errr, Ichigo! Need some company in there?" I joked. "IF YOU COME IN HERE, I'LL KILL YOU!" She shouted from the other side of the door.

I shrugged. It was worth a try.

"Close your eyes I'm going to get my cloths. Or better yet, why don't you just teleport outside. I don't want to take any chances." Ichigo grumbled, as steam escaped from the now cracked door, filling the air with a musty scent. I teleported outside her window and peeked in mischievously.

She emerged from the bathroom, her hair sopping wet, with a towel wrapped around her body. She grabbed her choice of cloths and returned to the bathroom to get changed. _Damn. _I thought sadly as I teleported back into her room.

She emerged from her bathroom a few minutes later, wearing a black tank top and black and white plaid skirt, with knee high white socks along with black shoes. It's amazing how I notice this much about her. Her red hair was left down, covering her ears and barely just touched her shoulders. She wore her trademark bell necklace around her neck.

"Would you stop staring? My eyes are up here." Ichigo snapped, pulling me out of my trance-like state. I blushed slightly, which was rare for me. She tapped her foot impatiently as I met her eyes. "S-sorry." I slurred. Unable to meet her blazing eyes any longer, I looked away hesitantly.

"Well, I'm heading to the hospital to see Ryou. They say he's getting worse, his vital organs are shutting down because of the infections… so…." Ichigo looked like she was on the verge of tears.

I cringed at the mention of the blonde haired boy. "No." I suddenly demanded, angry that she chose staying with him for the day over _me._ She huffed angrily, ignoring my pissed-off tone. "I'm going, Kisshu. You are welcome to stay in my room if you like. There are rules though." she began, glaring in my direction. "One: don't get caught by my parents. They have already asked what was going on, and my dad wont be too psyched if he finds out that a pointy-eared, green haired, pervy alien lives in my room. And two: don't go through my stuff. I have already found some things missing from my house for two years and I still haven't found my favorite bra." she finished.

I flustered, remembering when I stole one of her bra's from her closet. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. She shook off the thought as she headed for the door. "Be good. I'll be back in about an hour." and with that, she left me alone to enjoy her room. "Bad idea." I laughed aloud.

* * *

**Kisshu: Stop switching between moods. -_-'**

**Me: HEY! who's writing the story here?**

**Kisshu: You. *mumbles***

**Anyway, I had writers block, sorta. So sorry again for the wait. But over the past few days, I have been thinking how to end the story. And I think it's going to be good. :3 Plus Ive been waiting for my Tokyo mew mew manga's I ordered to get here...**

**Kisshu: ._.'**

**Me: What?  
**

**Kisshu: REVIEW! *huffs*  
**

**Me: Good lord you are loud...**

**Kisshu: OR SHE WONT WRITE ANYMORE! Ok I'm done.**

**Me: Good. Because you broke my damn eardrums, you baka!**


	16. Chapter 16: Ichigo's POV: Visiting hours

**Yes, it's sad. this story is slowly comming to a close. T^T I think i'll add the rest of the remaining chapters today, or maybe add the last chapter next week *smirk*. enjoy**

* * *

Ichigo's POV: 

As I entered the musty hospital, the horrible permanent smell off blood leaked into my nostrils. I sneezed as I walked up to the reception counter. I forced a smile to the lady at the counter as I asked to see Ryou. She nodded and smiled back, with a cheery "Please follow me."

When I entered the room, the lady left quietly, shutting the door softly behind her. I approached Ryou's bed warily as I sat next to him in the chair. It creaked softly, like it hadn't been used in ages. Ryou's eyes slowly fluttered open to reveal cold cobalt eyes. The beeping of the heart rate monitor started increasing as he looked at me. "Ichigo." he whispered weakly. I smiled slightly as I held his hand. He squeezed tight, as if I would disappear if he let go.

He began to scan the room warily. He sighed weakly in relief. "Don't worry, he didn't want to come. I left him at my house." I answered, referring to Kisshu.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?"

I held my breath when he asked me the un answerable question. I shook my head.

A lie.

"My heart hurts so bad, Ichigo."

"I'm sorry." I answered, looking away.

"Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

He pulled me closer to his face and wiped a tear away from my cheek. He leaned in slowly, hesitant for a moment. "Ryou, I…" I began. He kissed me lightly on the cheek, making me heat up almost instantly. Then he moved closer to my lips, his eyes pleading for permission. He kissed me lightly, not like the other times he had kissed me so roughly or angrily. But with love and passion. I tried to pull away, but couldn't. He had a tight grip on both of my wrists. "Ryou…" I mumbled. When he wouldn't stop, I tried something else. "Visiting hours are almost over…" I muttered through the kiss. He didn't seem to hear me, or didn't care.

* * *

**Short chapter. Veeeery short. Sorry. XD the next one is longer though. It isnt the last one though, I promise.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17: Kisshu's POV: Broken trusts

**Second to last chapter complete! This one has a slight warning... Blood. And some fluff. I was listning to "All over you" by the spill canvas while writing this, You might see some reference as lyrics in this chapter. Listen to that song, it's great :3**

**Anyways, only one more chapter after this one. *sobs* I'm begining to write a new story about Kisshu and Ichigo, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Kisshu's POV:

I sifted quietly through Ichigo's drawers, even though I knew I wasn't supposed to. I didn't care, though. I was bored. The bottom drawer had a stack of photos. Mostly Ichigo and Masaya. Some where of her and the Mew's. One had Pudding balancing on a circus ball spinning plates on a rod. One was Mint sitting at one of Café mew mew's tables sipping tea. Another was of Zakuro in a black dress and Lettuce in a green dress. It seemed they where at a party in this photo. I smiled as I picked up a lone photo of Ichigo in a bikini. She was striking a pose in this photo. She was flashing a cute smile at the camera, and her adorable cat ears poked from her head and her tail wrapped around one of her slender legs.

_She won't mind if I take just _one _photo of her… _I thought slyly. I stuck the photo in one of my pockets, along with a small pink gel pen lined with smiling anime kittens on it. I snickered. Then I suddenly frowned. I felt like something was wrong. Ichigo. I wanted so badly to teleport to the hospital to see her. Something wasn't right.

I shook my head warily.

"You shouldn't really be going through people's stuff, you know." said a cold voice. I spun around to see Pai floating behind me. "What are you doing here?" I growled. "I was going to ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Right about now that slut Ichigo is making out with the Ryou kid." he snickered sneeringly, sending me into a blind rage. "What?" I snarled.

* * *

I teleported from the scene into the hospital. I didn't realize that I didn't teleport into Ryou's hospital room, instead, I had teleported into the waiting room of the hospital. "Damn it!" I groaned as people began panicking. I ignored them all as I ran swiftly to Ryou's room. Barging through the door, I summoned my dragon swords.

Ichigo looked up fearfully as I glared at Ryou. "DAMN IT! I'LL KILL YOU!" I roared angrily, charging up to Ichigo and Ryou, who was now sitting up. "No, Kisshu!" Ichigo replied weakly, deafly scared at what I was going to do. I pointed the blade at Ryou's drained face. He glared coldly at me, as if I wasn't threatening to kill him. I made the blades dissolve as I grabbed Ichigo by the waist and teleported her back to her room.

* * *

Crashing into the wall once more, I tightened my grip on her waist. Moving one of my hands down her thigh and one up her shirt, she screamed at me to release her. I kissed her roughly, tears beginning to stream down my face. I didn't care if she tried to push away. I didn't care if I hurt her. She hurt me emotionally. I slid my tongue into her mouth, slamming my body roughly against hers. "Stop it!" Ichigo mumbled angrily, on the verge of tears. She tried to push me away, shoving her hands into my chest.

I stifled a moan as my emotions began to get the better of me. "Ichigo…. Why…?" I groaned into her ear as I pulled away from the kiss. She tried to regain her voice from all the screaming. "Why? You want to know why?" she hissed angrily, her cat fangs baring. She tried to struggle away from me, but I wouldn't allow such an act. "Why can't you just love me back?" I whispered, tears streaming down my abnormally pale face. She snorted angrily.

"Kisshu, I will never, I repeat, NEVER! Love you." She snarled bitterly before adding, "You are obsessive, rude, perverted, cruel, compulsive, crude, controli-" she was cut off as I slammed my body against hers again, kissing her roughly. Tears blurring my vision, I could make out that Ichigo began to cry. I stopped for a moment. Pulling away, but keeping my vice like grip on her waist.

"Kisshu! I hate you! Get it through your freaking head! I wish you would just go die and leave me alone!" she seethed. I frowned. "I only do the things that make you happy, Ichigo. If that is your desire, your wish is my command." I whispered into her ear, my voice crackling with tears. I kissed her roughly, but with a hint of lust and sadness.

I backed away, slowly releasing her from my strong hold. The air crackled around me as my last whisper echoed though the air. "I love you, Ichigo."

* * *

I reappeared at Tokyo Tower, the harsh wind whipping at my face. It was raining heavily. Thunder crackled in the distance as lightning flashed near by. I stood at the highest point of the tower, looking down on Tokyo with blurred eyes. I smiled as memories flooded my mind. _I remember the race to reach the mew aqua… _I remarked, remembering the time Ichigo and I had fought over the mew aqua that emerged from the ground near the tall tower. I looked at the cloud covered full moon to see Pai floating ominously in front of it. I could just about make out his face staring blankly at me before he disappeared into the stormy darkness.

I quietly summoned one of my twin sai's and grasped it weakly. I quickly pulled out the photo I had stolen from Ichigo's drawer and held onto it firmly so it wouldn't be released from my grasp by the whipping wind. I grabbed the pen from my pocket and uncapped it as I scribbled something hurriedly on the back of the photo. I stuck the two items back into my pocket, hoping Ichigo would find them when she found me, that is, if she even cared to look for me. I doubted it.

I closed my eyes, letting the cold air fill my lungs for the last time.

I poised the blade at my chest and trusted, sending me into a trance as the fresh hot blood cascaded from my the new wound. _I finally managed to do it. _I thought. No regrets.

I began to free fall from Tokyo Tower, feeling the rush of air against my aching body.

* * *

_Crash._

With the last breath the jade haired alien could muster, he murmured his last words to the world that hadn't cared to listen. "Good bye, Ichigo…" he sputtered through the blood pooling out of his mouth. With that said, his motionless body was left limp, drowning in his own blood.

* * *

**Ok... dont laugh... but I kinda cried while writing this chapter... Oh and dont worry... this isnt the last chapter, there is one more after this one, I promise. It tells Ichigo's side.**

***begins to sulk in emo corner***

**Review please.**


	18. Chapter 18: Ichigo's POV: To be desired

**The last chapter for this story... I kinda dont like how I ended it, some of you may get angry or something. But: I might write an alternate ending. Maybe, if it is requested enough. Enjoy**

**I dont own TMM, just this plot/story.**

* * *

Ichigo's POV:

I was starting to worry. He hadn't come back in two hours, and the wind and rain was pouring like crazy.

"_A tsunami warning is issued for Tokyo and is in affect until 1 am this morning." _A TV announcer said in a monotone voice. I hugged my pillow for comfort. _Had he really taken those words to heart? _I wondered worriedly.

Another hour had passed and still, Kisshu had not come back. I hugged my pillow tighter. It was now 11 pm. The wind blew harshly at my windows, making them whistle and creak, as if they where about to shatter. I heard I soft knock at my door as my mother entered slowly. She sat at the edge of my bed and put a soft hand on my back for comfort.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked calmly, seeing my unsettling hazel eyes blurring with tears. I turned to her with a solemn expression etched on my tired, worried face. "Have you ever wanted to just turn back the hands of time to take back something you said, Mom?" I asked, my voice crackling slightly. She peered into my eyes. "What is it? Why do you ask?" she inquired worriedly. "I wish I never said I hated him." I murmured sadly into my pillow. She looked at me, confusion certainly showing itself. "Who?" she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head tiredly. "I'm sorry." I whispered. Mother placed a hand over my forehead. "You don't look so good, honey." she said. "I'm going to get some medicine for you and I'm going to check your temp." she said, getting up off of the edge of my bed and heading down stairs.

_Something's not right, I can feel it. _I thought, dark thoughts heavily lining my sub-conscious.

My mother entered my room a few minutes later, carrying a bottle of fever-reducing medicine and a thermometer. She sat at the edge of my bed and scooted slowly towards me. She stuck the thermometer in my mouth without warning. Looking at the thermometer, she shook her head as she removed it from my mouth. "99 degrees." she murmured as she dished out a spoon full of the fever-reducing liquid medicine.

I coughed at the horrible taste and took a sip of water from the glass on my bed side table. I forced a weak smile at my mother. "Thanks." I whispered. She smiled. "You're welcome, darling. Now get some rest." she said, and with that, she took her remedies and exited the room. I flopped onto my bed and buried my face into my pillow.

"_The tsunami is heading north east toward Tokyo at a low speed of 35 miles per hour. If you live near the sea, evacuate as soon as possible to the nearest shelter." _Sounded my TV. I ignored it, because we didn't live near enough to the sea.

Masha floated up to my bed to comfort me. "Ichigo, Ichigo." he chimed sadly, nudging me slightly for me to sit up. I sat up and hugged him tightly. He purred slightly at my warm touch. "Kisshu…" I uttered sadly. "Kisshu, Kisshu!" chimed Masha happily.

"Where is he? You can track him, can't you?" I asked Masha hopefully. He fluttered his wings rapidly and answered with a shrill "Yes, yes!" I jumped out of my bed as I grabbed my raincoat and pulled it over my pajamas. I hurriedly squeezed on my rain boots and silently as possible, opened my balcony window and easily hopped out of it, as Masha floated down to me, closing the window quietly. I nodded to him to lead the way as he began franticly fluttering his wings through the thick rain.

I followed him as the rain limited my eye sight. "Close, close!" he chimed as we hit the road that lead to the famous Tokyo Tower. _Maybe he's up there._ I thought hopefully. We entered through the gates leading to the tower, as I looked up, the pouring rain soaking my face. It felt refreshing. I couldn't see a figure up in the tower at all. _Maybe he's around the tower, on the ground. _I inquired myself. I began franticly calling his name. "Kisshu! Kisshu!" I called, until my throat was raw with yelling. "Over here, over here!" chimed Masha, his voice sounding frantic with panic. I ran over to where Masha was floating. A flash of lightning illuminated the sight. I gasped as I saw a motionless body laying on the ground with a blade protruding from the chest. I bent down to brush the hair out of the figures face.

My heart stopped beating.

"K-Kisshu…." I gasped, unable to breath at the gruesome sight. Blood pooled around his cold, wet body, soaking him to the bone. He was lying on his back, the blade sticking through his chest, his mouth curved into a slight smile. I grabbed my face as my eyes widened in horror. "No… No… this…" I stuttered for words. I searched franticly for a pulse, but I already knew there wasn't going to be one. "Kisshu…" I sobbed, still not fully believing that he was dead. I shook his limp body slightly. I slowly pulled the blade from his chest as more blood began to pool out. I placed the blade next to him as the blood began to flow more rapidly.

"I'm so so sorry…." I sobbed, not caring that I was talking to a dead Kisshu. Masha was silent. Something caught my eyes. Fluttering in the wind, was something in Kisshu's pocket. I grabbed it and held it in front of me. It was a picture of me in a bikini, with my cat ears and tail out. Tears began to stream down my face as I flipped it over to the reverse side, expecting it to have some sort of message written on it. It did. My eyes filled with tears as I read the smudging letters, which were hastily written.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_You have hurt me in ways your harsh words and irritated glares could never replace. You have taken my very heart in your hands, stomped it into the ground until it has become one with the earth, and crushed my very existence into pieces. You told me to go die, so that's just what I have done. Wish granted. _

_Now see? Aren't we all happy now? Now you don't have to worry about me crawling into your bed at night while you sleep, or killing that sad excuse for a life, Shirogane. But I have never stopped loving you, Kitten. Nothing you say or do to me will ever change that._

_So, as I fall to my death from Tokyo Tower, you are probably pissed off at me for stealing this photograph of you without your consent, even if you told me repeatedly not to go through your things. This is my last good bye, Ichigo. I love you. However, you were always to be desired. ~ Kisshu._

A warm tear dropped onto the photo, smudging it even more to begin with. The tears mixed in with the cold cascading rain, sending a shiver down my spine. I looked back down at Kisshu sadly, the blood flow slowing to a slow trickle. Blood stained my pink pajamas, turning them a dark red. I gnashed my teeth angrily together, balling my hand into a fist as I pounded it on the concrete. "This is all my fault!" I sobbed, mentally kicking myself. "Damn it!" I yelled into the night, but it my cursing was drowned in the harsh whipping wind.

"Ichigo! Ichigo-onee chan! Ichigo-san!" I heard the familiar voices and spun my head around to see my mew companions rushing toward me, along with Akasaka-san. They stood panting beside me. The stared down at the motionless Kisshu lying limp on the ground. They all gasped, shock clouding their voices. "What happened, Ichigo-san?" Akasaka-san asked seriously, laying a hand on my shivering shoulders.

"Kisshu… killed himself…" I stuttered between sobs, handing him the photo for him to read. He skimmed it quickly, a look of sadness etched on his face. "I'm so sorry, Ichigo-san." he began, handing the photo to the others to read.

"It's all my fault!" I cried angrily. I ran out of sight, back into my house, and threw myself into my bed, not caring whether or not I got my sheets sopping wet. I sobbed angrily into my pillow, sad thoughts entering my mind. Kisshu's golden eyes burned into my soul like an ironing brand, his last words echoing in my mind. "I hate this! I hate it!" I screamed into my pillow.

My parents had left to go to friends house for the night, and I was alone, with no one. Consumed in spiteful thoughts, I ran to my dad's room, opening his gun rack and pulled out a small pistol.

I held it to my head before mouthing the words "I'm so sorry." and pulled the trigger.

* * *

A loud shot was heard around the small neighbor hood, sending everyone into a panic.

A funeral service was held a week after the death of Ichigo Momomiya, age 15, cause of death still unknown. "She was a happy girl…" her father added sadly. "I don't know why she would do this to herself. She was sad when her boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama had died, but she had gotten over it slowly with the help of counseling."

As for Kisshu, he was buried in secrecy, preventing a panic. The photo along with the goodbye letter was placed with him, remembering everyone why he had died.

Ichigo was always considered by Kisshu, to be desired, but she was something he could never have.

* * *

**Didnt really want it to end this way. I'm sorry if I dissapointed you guys. T.T Damn it! Now i'm sad. Arggg. But anyways. **

**Review. **


	19. Character Bio's

**Just the Character bio's for this story. You dont have to read, but it tells a little about the characters; the main ones anyway.**

* * *

Kisshu –

Age: 16

Kisshu's main features are his most striking characteristics. He is very pale for his race, and somewhat lanky. His jade hair and amber eyes are most noticeable. He always has his midriff showing, and his strong arms and chest are mostly desired. He has a burning loathe for Ichigo's former boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama.

* * *

Pai -

Age: 17 or 18 years old

Being the main protagonist of the alien trio, Pai has a very cold personality and is usually seen gathering information on his computer. He has soft lavender eyes and purple hair. His weapon of choice is his fan-like weapon.

* * *

Taruto -

Age: 13

Always 'looked down upon', Taruto is very short for his age and is often referred to as a midget. He has a secret crush on Pudding Fong, the hyper active monkey mew. Taruto hated the idea of girly looking pig tails to hold up his hair, so he gave up the idea. He has brown hair and scorching orange-like eyes.

* * *

Ichigo Momomiya –

Age: 15

The girl Kisshu is always after, Ichigo is known for her cherry hair and chocolate eyes. Her body frame is what all guys' desire. After her boyfriend; Masaya Aoyama dies in a fatal car crash, she is left alone with nothing but her cherished reminiscences.

* * *

Masaya Aoyama –

Age: 16

Masaya, or known as Aoyama-kun to Ichigo, was Ichigo's former boyfriend. He died in a car crash a few days after the defeat of alien invader, Deep Blue. He has dark hair and auburn eyes, and he is very tan.

* * *

Ryou Shirogane –

Age: 18

The owner of Café Mew Mew, Ryou is a wealthy collage student who is alone with no one to comfort him. He has blonde hair and bright cobalt eyes, almost always accompanied by a small sneer. He infused Ichigo with the genes of that of an iromote wild cat, along with the other members of Tokyo Mew Mew. He can transform into a small gray cat named Alto. Ryou is later attacked by Kisshu for hurting Ichigo, and is almost killed, rendering him useless in a hospital bed.

* * *

Keiichiro Akasaka -

Age: Around 20-25 years old.

As the main owner of the café, Keiichiro worked with Ryou Shirogane's father to develop the mew project. Nothing is really known about this man, although his part time job is to brew tea and make delicious pastries. He has long brown hair and brown eyes. He is a very well spoken person, and rarely speaks unless he has something important to say.


	20. Thank you note

Thank you note

I would like to thank everyone out there who supported me and read this story, and for the awesome reviews. I love you guys. I hope you continue to support me in my other stories as well. Really guys, it means a lot to me. If anyone has any story requests, feel free to ask, or any ideas would be very helpful.

~ Mew Mew Frost


End file.
